Falling Backwards
by ShushSam
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time and gets the attention of none other than Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was leaving Dumbledore's office, he had just given her the time turner that she would use to attend the insane amount of classes she had just signed up for.

She went back to the bathroom and sat there for five minutes staring at it. Then she moved to the other end of the stall turned the nob and watched herself appear sitting in front of her. The doubles looked at each other for a moment and then her double disappeared.

Fingering the time turner she was filled with pride that she had been trusted with such an amazing opportunity.

Hermione went to test it out again when Moaning Myrtle let out a huge scream of misery. Hermione's fingers slipped and the nob began turning very very quickly in circles. She attempted to grab it and stop it from spinning but only managed to make it spin faster and faster.

Finally her fingers were firmly planted around it and it stopped spinning.

This could not be good.

This was very bad.

Hermione sat there for a moment contemplating what to do.

She decided to do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione jolted into the stall of the Hogwarts bathroom and looked around. It looked exactly the same but how far back in time could she have gone.

She slowly left the bathroom and walked through the halls of the school. Walking among a sea of faces that she did not recognize she felt very very worried. She had clearly gone back a rather long time. Long enough for her to not recognize any of the students? The uniforms even looked different.

Hermione noticed that many of the other students were giving her strange looks, probably because they did not recognize her.

She continued to walk to nowhere in particular when she noticed a boy whom she recognized. It was Harry. She did a double take and thought to herself, 'that is definitely Harry.' None of this made sense.

She casually walked up to him, slightly nervous because he was with two other boys.

When she got close she said hello and then realized that this was not Harry. She couldn't put her finger on who it was though. As she stood there she realized that she probably looked very odd. Thinking on her feet she said, 'um… what's your names?'

'I think the real question is who are you,' said one of the boys with him.

She looked at him and recognized his cool grey eyes from the wanted posters in the Daily Prophet, that was Sirius Black. This meant that it was not Harry she was standing next to but James.

Taken aback Hermione said, 'oh erm uh… I was just really wondering how to get to the headmasters office, that's all.'

She pretended to listen as Remus gave her directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat across from a much younger Dumbledore, 'so you are from the future? Who is this Harry you mentioned? Actually never mind don't tell me. I want to be surprised.'

'Yes… oh uh okay,' Hermione mumbled as she pulled on a piece of her hair.

'Okay well, I am not sure that there is much I can do about sending you back,' as he told her this her heart sank. She missed her friends already, 'but I can get you everything in the way of school books and robes and some casual clothing. Some students have already seen you so we can't change your house without raising suspicion. I highly suggest you keep this piece of information to yourself. Although you will be here a long time so I suggest you don't keep it too secret from those you love,' he said calmly and knowingly, 'but be wise about who you tell. What year are you in?'

'Fourth year,' Hermione lied.

Dumbledore squinted his eye suspicious of her and said, 'if you say so. Okay I will have your room ready by the night. I suggest you tell people that you were home schooled up until now.'

Dumbledore gave her a few more instructions and then worked out her school schedule and sent her on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione went straight to the library and occupied a table in the back corner. She was trying to hide from the stares of her fellow students but was failing miserably.

After about ten minutes a ginger haired girl walked up and introduced herself as Lily, 'hi, I noticed that you seem to be new. I mean this is a big school but we appear to be in the same house and I have never met you. My name is Lily, I just wanted to say hi if you are new… if you aren't then that is really awkward and I'm sorry.'

Hermione looked up from her book, 'hi, oh wow you're eyes they really are…'

'Really are what?'

'Pretty. You're eyes are pretty.'

'Oh. Uh… thanks. What is your name?'

'My name is Hermione. I am new. I was home schooled up until now but my parents just got new jobs and they couldn't manage anymore.'

'Oh that's lovely. What year are you in?'

'Fourth year.'

'Me too,' Lily said excitedly. 'Oh I will have to introduce you to all of my friends.' Lily dragged her to a table where she introduced a circle of girls who all chattered excitedly. Asking Hermione all kinds of questions like where she was from and what being home schooled was like. Hermione attempted to be as vague as possible but still giving them enough to work with.

As they sat and talked Hermione didn't realize that a set of calm grey eyes was watching her. Sirius sat with his James and Remus who were lost in a debate about one of their professors secretly being a man. Peter watched Sirius carefully, 'you've got eyes for that girl, eh?'

'Just curious,' he said as he stood up from the table. Peter remained seated and attempted to embarrass him by saying, 'ohhhhhhh.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius sauntered over to the table that the girls were sitting at, 'hey ladies, you going to introduce me to your new friend here?'

'This is Hermione,' Lily said brightly. 'She was home school up until now.'

He nodded careful, 'well it is nice to meet you Hermione.' He shook her hand and then walked back to his table.

All of the girls seemed to sigh at the same moment as he walked away. One girl said, 'that boy is too gorgeous for his own good.'

Another one chipped in, 'how did those three become best friends. It's not fair. The three most attractive guys at the school all best friend AND none of them date.'

They girls all visibly hunched over and had looks on their faces that made it clearly they agreed and did not find it fair.

'They don't date?' Hermione asked surprised.

'Nope. Sirius went through a thing last year with Marry,' Lily said pointing to one of the girls at the table.

Marry nodded, 'it was pretty short but really intense. He was just to secretive so I had to put an end to it. Most people said I was crazy to cut him off but you have to have standards, right?'

'Lily would clearly agree with you,' the girl beside Marry poked.

Hermione looked at Lily, smiling inwardly because I already knew what she was going to say. 'James Potter has an insufferable crush on me,' she explained, 'he is just so annoying.'

'I am sure if you got to know him you would like him,' Hermione suggested but Lily shook her head no. She was very firm on the subject, which made Hermione laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Dumbledore had been skeptical about Hermione being in fourth year, which she wasn't, she was managing just fine.

She sat with her head in a book by the fireplace, doing some reading for a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on werewolves. Her loose curls hung over her face. Somehow since she had landed back in time her hair had managed to soften slightly. Maybe it was the different shampoo she was using, or maybe it was being shot so far back in time. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was enjoying it.

Hermione looked up from her book and saw James, Remus and Sirius sitting across the room. As she watched them talk casually she looked at James and noted how much she missed Harry. She felt a pang of hurt for her old life with her old friends. Although Lily and the other girls were so nice they she still felt so alone.

She looked at Remus and thought back to only days ago in the future when she saw him on the Hogwarts Express. He looked so tired and warn out. What had happened in the long years that had aged him so much.

Then her eyes fell on Sirius, the supposed killer. She thought back to her meeting with Dumbledore, when he gave her the time turner. He had been reading the newspaper when she walked in and was muttering to himself. When she sat down he said to her, 'how tragic it is to see an innocent man in such a terrible position.'

When Hermione had questioned him all Dumbledore would say was that she would see in due time, 'hopefully not before it was too late.'

Hermione contemplated these three men. Her future self did not realize that three such important men were all friends back in their youth. She wondered how this story was going to play out. How they came to be the people she knew them as in the present. Part of her even hoped that she could change a few parts of the story.

As she was watching them she saw Sirius' eyes flicker towards her. He smiled softly and then went back to his conversation.


End file.
